


Drunken x-mas adventure

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Bottom Mickey, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gallavich, I'm so sorry for this, Ian is santa claus, If you're into christmas, It's fucked up, M/M, Mickey hates christmas, Smut, You Have Been Warned, cos its gonna wear your mood down, fuck it, goddamn it, like really silly, poor smut, silly upon silly, this is so stupid, well dressed as one, you probably shouldn't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he hated Christmas. That pious shit, glimmering decorations, trees with over the top shiny ornaments and ribbons. We are born alone, and alone shall we die, no denying it. Fact is a fact, and fuck all.</p><p>But then he met Santa Claus, not the real one obviously, and he lifted up, not his holiday spirit, but something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken x-mas adventure

**Author's Note:**

> In my defence, I originally wrote this when I was, what, like 15 years old for another pairing. Found it when I was going through my drawers, so decided to re-write it suitable for gallavich.  
> This is a fucked up and a stupid fic, but thought I'd share it anyways.  
> Weeeell, not my native language and all, so boatload of typos and grammar errors ahead. SORRY.
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

How he hated Christmas. That pious shit, glimmering decorations, trees with over the top shiny ornaments and ribbons. We are born alone, and alone shall we die, no denying it. Fact is a fact, and fuck all.

When you don’t have a family, well he had a family alright, but not by any means what you’d call a _normal_ family. Mommy was dead, brothers were fucktards, and the biggest fucker of all time, Terry. Pops, he was either in jail or drunk, so no point waiting a loving family welcome there. There was Mandy, his little sister. She was alright, maybe he’d pay her a visit later during the holidays.

The most annoying thing about Christmas was the fact that you’d have to be _good_ and freaking _nice_ to everybody, no matter how everything pissed you off, still had to fucking smile. And all Mickey wanted to do was punch the whole world right in the face. Gosh, he hated Christmas.

Snowflakes slowly falling down from the sky like cotton candy, it covered everything, making a new layer on the ground. Hiding every piece of filth and scum. Like the ground could start all over, with the new white cover. Only if would be so easy from people… When Mickey walked along the road filled with shoppers and carol singers, a lonely snowflake landed on his nose, it quickly melted away and a gentle breeze dried it.

The walk home seemed like it wouldn’t end, endless journey. Fuck. The wind got worse, so Mickey had to pull his hat almost down to his neck. He decided to take a shortcut through the mall, so he could warm up a little. When he got inside the mall, a silent litany of foul words flooded out his mouth.

Fucking ornaments, this was South Side bitches, just how could these poor fucker even afford these decorations baffled Mickey. And everything was goddamn red. Mickey disliked the color red, red was supposed to the color of love and shit, but Mickey had seen enough blood in his live time, so no love. On the other hand Mickey really, and I mean, really liked redheads, they were hot in his opinion. He wouldn’t mind looking at some red haired dudes…

A distant voice broke the train of Mickey’s thoughts.

“Sir, would you like to fill up this card? You can win a turkey for Christmas.” A man dressed as a Santa Claus waved a card in his hand.  

Santa Claus, my ass. It was a fucking boy under the suit, damn that’s dumb. His voice was way too high, but what Mickey cared.

“Come again?” Mickey said

”A raffle, turkey, for Christmas?” The ’Santa Claus’ repeated

”Listen up boy, do I fucking look like I give a grab about fucking Christmas, huh?” Mickey raised his voice a bit too much and some cheerful shoppers turned to look at him with evil eyes. Some of the adults even covered their children ears due to his bad language.

And did that piss Mickey off even more. He pushed roughly the ’Santa Claus’ away, almost tripping him down. And in a flash Mickey was gone.

 

* * *

 

Mickey wanted to get home as fast as he could. Home was located in the shittiest neighborhood in town. The whole area was filled with junkies, single moms with seven fucking children, drunken men who yelled at their wives day and night. And don’t forget the hookers. But who was Mickey to judge them? He was all the same, always getting drunk at the down stair bar.  
  
His apartment was right in front of him, finally. Only few steps and he could open the rusty front door, which was about to fall apart, cops had kicked it open so many times. Sixth floor and no working lift was pain in the ass. Still Mickey had to get home. So stairs it was.    


Mickey flat was naked, stripped down if you’d say. There was a queen size bed, covers where somewhere, how the fuck knows where. Forest green sofa and an old straight from the junkyard TV, that barely worked. No rugs, no curtains, who needs those?

  
Mickey dropped the keys on the sofa table and sat down. Not long after he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

He woke up, it was only 22 pm. And luckily it was Friday. So party time. He checked his wallet for cash. Fortunately he had enough to get drunk. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror, decent enough. So he headed to the down stair bar.  


He immediately ordered 4 shots and a beer. Shots he gulped down fast. Mickey sat down where he usually sat, in the booth back at the bar. He didn’t get to sit there for long when a distantly familiar looking man sat opposite him.  


“You could learn some manners.” The man said.  
”Excuse me?” Mickey said, on the edge off getting pissed off.  
“So how about that ham?” He said.

“Oh, you’re the Santa boy from the mall. Err, by the way, have we met before, you look oddly familiar?” Mickey answered. ”I’m not going to apologize, if that’s what you’re looking for.” He said bluntly.  
  
”Well you should.” He laughed. ”And I live in this building. In the fifth floor actually.” The boy said.

Oh, that’s why that redhead looked familiar.  
“That explains a lot. Gotta name?” Mickey asked, gulping down his beer.  
“Ian. And what about mister I-hate-Christmas?” The boy, Ian said.

“Mickey.” He lifted his hand to greet Ian, but didn’t shake it.  
“Got a last name?”

”What ya gonna do with that? Gonna look me up in the phonebook or something and call me prankcalls in the middle of the night?” Mickey said grinning. “And besides, you didn’t say yours.”

“What if I phone you sexy calls, you know, I moan and groan and then hung up?” Ian teased.

At this point Mickey couldn’t hold his laughter, he burst out giggling.

“You got some occupation there. Santa Claus/manwhore.” Mickey said between his chuckles.

“How about we order a next round?”

 

* * *

 

Next thing Mickey noticed, he was walking up the stairs, Ian behind him. Apparently they were going to Mickey’s flat. Mickey was tracking a stranger to his apartment and flat out drunk. Sweet Jesus.

Their they stood, in the living room of Mickey’s flat.  
“This is in the same shape as my flat.” Ian said.

“What c-can you, hiccup. Expect from this neighborhood?” Mickey said giggling. “You can sit down if ya like.” He continued pointing the sofa.

Ian sat down and Mickey followed. But being as drunk he was, he crashed right into Ian’s lap. It felt soft and comfy. For some reason Mickey didn’t got up, but instead snuggled even closer to Ian. He blamed the booze. But it was so comfy…

After a while Mickey realized just whatta fuck he was doing, but Ian hadn’t pushed him away or tried to move Mickey in anyway.

“Um, ya don’t mind me being here? You’re just so warm and comfy, you know? I like it here.” Mickey babbled, stealing warmth for Ian.

“Not at all.” But Mickey noticed Ian blushing a little or was that just the alcohol.

But then Ian did something Mickey did not except. He grabbed Mickey by his waist and pulled him sitting into his lap, so that they were facing each other.

“What are you doi- umgg.” Mickey was cut off, when Ian pressed their lips together.

It was the softest and wettest kiss Mickey had ever experienced. And by any means, he didn’t want to stop it. Carefully he licked the corners of Ian’s mouth, begging the man to let him in. And Ian did. For a while their tongue danced with each other in the slippery wetness

”A little eager, are we? Why wait then?” Ian said with husky voice.

Mickey cursed himself for being so fucking stupid, a freaking stranger. What was he gotten himself into this time? Not that he really minded the situation though. Mickey found himself on the floor, Ian directly on top of him, well on top of his pelvis. He slide his hands under Mickey’s shirt and started to pull it off.

”What are you doing?” Mickey asked stupidly, knowing exactly what was happening, he’d seen enough porn to know where this was going. But still he was not protesting in any way, it had been too long since he last got laid.

“Well firstly I thought about getting you naked and then feasting myself near your crotch.” Ian teasingly, pulling the shirt completely off.

Well, what the hell. Go with the flow, Mickey thought.

Ian looked at Mickey’s pale upper body, which was considering all the drinking, in pretty good shape. Ian turned to kiss Mickey’s neck. Tracking his teeth along it, leaving lingering kisses behind. He was sloppy and drunk, kissing and biting down Mickey’s tense neck. It was bound to leave hickeys behind, but that was tomorrows worry. At the moment it felt too good to pass up, and all Mickey did was moan softy, letting his hands wander around Ian’s back.

Slowly Ian got even lower and lower, kissing Mickey’s abdomen on his way down to his crotch. Teeth teasingly opening the sipper off Mickey’s pants. With Mickey’s shirt crumbled on the floor, Ian made it company with his own. Headlights from the passing car hit Ian’s upper body, making Mickey glance at it. And it was fucking beautiful, pure and pale.

Then he continued opening my pants, and soon they decorated the naked floor with the shirts. The floor felt cold against Mickey skin and it made him shiver.

“If you’re cold, I can warm you up in a way you’d forget what coldness even was. Would you like that?”

Ian asked, eyes like big black dots, pupils swallowing the eyes. And Mickey nodded, giving Ian permission to do whatever he was about to do.

It was a blowjob of a lifetime. Ian licked and sucked, like it was their last day on earth. Hand cupping and fondling Mickey’s balls, dick so far up his throat that normal person would have choked on it, but not Ian, he took it like a champ. That’s a funny thought, champ of sucking dick.

Mickey was about unload, when Ian pulled away, and Mickey whined in process. Ian leaned to kiss Mickey again, before flipping him around, pulling Mickey’s ass up by the hips.

“Ever done this before?” Ian asked gently.

“Yeah, but it’s been awhile.” Mickey responded.

“Got lube and stuff?”

“Should have some in drawer by the bed.”

Ian got the necessary stuff and poured a good amount of lube on this fingers. He brought his fingers near Mickey’s entrance and rubbed teasingly circles around the hole, before pushing in.

Mickey gasped at the feeling, but it was a good feeling. He relaxed around Ian, and let him do wonderful things with his fingers. Might be the booze, but Mickey let out noises, he didn’t even know he had in him. The whole building and its occupants must have a pretty good picture what was happening in the sixth floor.

Ian pulled his fingers out.

“Ready?” He asked, voice low.

Again, Mickey just nodded.

Ian carefully pushed himself in. It made Mickey tear up a bit.

“Jesus, you’re big.” He cried out.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Mickey rapidly shook his head, letting Ian know it was okay to continue. Pace getting faster with every thrust. And Mickey knew he was going to last long, giving the fact he hadn’t had sex in a while and the absolutely brilliant blowjob. Ian fingers digging into Mickey’s hips. It hurt, but in a good way.

Then Ian put his hand under Mickey’s waist and other on his back. He swung Mickey around, so Mickey was sitting on Ian’s lap. Ian stood up, making Mickey lash his limbs around Ian like an octopus. They crashed on the sofa, Mickey still on Ian’s lap.

Wrapping his hands around Ian, making him burry his head on the crook of Mickey’s neck, Mickey began riding Ian. Without any remorse hitting himself on the sweet spot with every bounce and twist. Ian’s hands were on Mickey’s hips, making him move his hips faster.

“Oh, god. That’s it.” Ian whined, actually whined.

That encouraged Mickey even more. Hips shaking faster than a blending machine. Ian came with a low long groan. Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s cock and started pumping. It didn’t take Mickey long to come after that, spilling himself all over Ian’s stomach and chest. Man, they were beat and still drunk as skunks. It was a miracle itself that they even managed to have sex.

Mickey pulled away from Ian and sat next to him on the sofa. Breathing heavily, and his eyelids dropping down from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Mickey woke up next morning with a terrible hungover and pain in his ass. A blanket over him, he tried to get up from the sofa, but couldn’t. He scanned the room, and there was no sign of Ian. God, he was never drinking again, not because he regret last night, or what he remembered from it. But more the aching hungover feeling he had. Well, okay maybe he was going to drink tonight, but only to ease his condition. And Maybe he’d run into Ian again.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't murder me ~<3~


End file.
